User blog:New Seeker/In Memory of Surviving High School...
Prior to the 5 yrs of the app, I played a trial version of SHS on one of my first flip phone. I got so intrigued and hooked on the story, but I wasn't permitted to get cellphone games at the time. Then I remember back in 2009 I first saw SHS on my iPod Touch. It brought me back to the older days because it was a trial version at first but with new graphics, music, and a familiar story. The main genesis story of SHS was when you create your character and the story unfolds based off of the choices you make. Every single time, you'd continue to replay the game to make different choices to get an infinite amount of endings in the long run. Fortunately, John Johnson's first story became entirely free, and it has been my #1 fav episode of all time in SHS no matter what. After "More Episodes" came out, I found them to be alright, but little did I know that in the years I became absent from the game, Zoe and Howard got in the spotlight of the course of SHS. I stopped playing around 7th-10th grades of my years (2010-2013), so I missed out on a lot but enjoyed it while it lasted. I was kinda disappointed with the Season Reboot with Owen, and then I see the decline of SHS right away in the Troublemakers series. Somehow, it just didn't have (a) qualities(quality) that got me immersed into the app as before Now with the app becoming history, there will come the time when this wiki is gonna be on the rocks. However, at least Surviving High School will not be remembered in vain. Thus, I'd like to keep some memories alive with a compiled list of my favorite content: *Wrong Side of Town *New Girl 5 (Vs Principal Dyre part) *BOTS Guy *Series Finale *Football Packs See the trend? I enjoy playing the protagonist vs antagonist scenario in the entire series. Additionally, I'm a guy, so I definitely love to step into the shoes of many of the main male characters. Well, the characters of SHS have finished their journey, and I am to complete mine as well irl. We all gotta move on as human beings, and it sucks to do so, but it's life. It's how God wrote the present to be as best as he can now, and we must take control of our own choices, so we can have a joyful aftermath just as our fellow characters did in the retired game. Hopefully, I'm sure this won't be the last we'll see of the SHS Team. We may see them, again, someday. Who knows? Maybe a partnership with Sims will be a great idea, but then again, I'm just stating possibilities. It was a pleasure working with JustinHorowitz and Hermione Chase. I like to express great thanks to Hermione for giving me helpful tips to successfully edit the articles and getting around this site. I originally consider Justin to be friendly competition, but him being around gives me motivation to add more to this site. I now leave this wiki in the trustworthy authority of the current staff. If you got this far in reading my blog, I commend you for your patronage. I must move on to the next step in my journey, as there is still much left for me to do in my own story. No matter what adversary or obstacle gets in my way, I'll be sure to surpass them. Until then, my fellow wiki editors, I bid you adieu New Seeker P.S. I will come back time by time, but consider me the "Ghost of SHS Past" hahahah xD Category:Blog posts